coeur de pirate
by Gracia591
Summary: Her life was absolutely perfect. Once upon a time that is. Somehow she let evil steal into her world and was forced to watch as the life she worked so hard for fall apart. Now she will stop at nothing to exact revenge upon those responsible. Caroline was no longer a princess. AU/AH
1. Chapter 1

Thursday June 20th, 2013 - 9:21 P.M

It was raining outside. That was the first thing Caroline registered as she slowly woke. Perhaps it was the sound of the rain hitting the window that brought her out of slumber, though that was unlikely. Ever since she was a child she could sleep through even the fiercest of storms. The problem being that when she did happen to wake the realization that a storm was raging outside brought her to trembles. She didn't know if it was the gale force winds howling in the distance, or the overwhelming explosions of thunder, or perchance it was the flashing of lightening so bright she could vividly see her neighbors home across the street, but every time a storm came rolling through she could not prevent the terror that overtook her.

This storm was a bad one. The windows were shaking in their frames not two feet away from her. A blast of thunder had her sitting up in bed grasping her chest as all the breath left her body. The following lightening that flew across the sky had her tucking her head between her knees. Why such a natural occurrence of nature could frighten her so she did not know. It was embarrassing that she became so frightened and over the years she had done her best to cure her fear to no avail. She brought herself into the present and did her best to control her breathing. In and out, in and out she told herself repeatedly, but it was no use. Why was that when you tried to breathe normally it was the most difficult? Caroline felt like her heart was going to beat out of her chest and she knew she was having a panic attack. It had only happened once before, but she would never forget the feeling. The first time she had had someone to help, but here in this small room she was alone. It didn't matter that there was another person not five feet away fast asleep. Caroling felt like she was the only person on the planet at that moment.

In an attempt to muffle her cries she pushed her face as hard as she could into her pillow. She could feel her tears soaking the material, but she couldn't stop. While her initial panic was fear of the storm suddenly she was not only frightened and lonely, she was angry. Why should she be forced to endure this? Did she really deserve to be lonely and scared by herself with no one to turn to? Was this part of growing up? Learning to stand on your own by experiencing your worst fears ten fold? She threw the pillow in frustration and stood up from her bed. She certainly did not deserve this. She deserved to be happy. She turned and faced the window as she watched the storm rage on. She could see her reflection facing back at her, it was dark, but there she was. Caroline stared into her own eyes and prayed she could be anywhere else. For a moment she had the sudden urge to throw something through the window in a symbolic demonstration of overcoming her childish fears. That would wake everyone up though and she knew the storm would only be louder with the window open. So while she wished she were strong enough to battle her demons all on her own. In that moment all she wanted was to be held. She slowly walked over to her pillow and pulled it to her chest. Climbing back into bed Caroline turned away from the window and closed her eyes. Maybe she simply wasn't strong enough or maybe she was just a coward. Either way Caroline cried herself to sleep that night.

* * *

Monday September 3rd, 2012 – 7:35 A.M.

With one last glance of reassurance Caroline smiled at her reflection. She looked perfect. A summer of nonstop working out and endless cheerleading practice she had put her body in tip top shape. Now with a great dress a size smaller than last year and the right attitude she was ready for the first day of school. She felt confident, beautiful, and ready to kick ass. She practically skipped to the car in excitement.

Never one to arrive early, but always fashionably late Caroline took a detour to school that morning and ordered one last delicious iced latte at star bucks. She knew she could have joined Bonnie and Elena on the way to school but mornings were her time and she relished in the quiet nature as everyone rushed of to start their busy days. As her phone rang a very familiar ringtone Caroline smiled as the familiar name flashed across her phone. Well she could make one exception she supposed. She waited one more ring to answer and smiled as she placed the phone against her ear.

"Hello?" she answered coyly.

"Hello love, I thought I would wish you a wonderful first day of school." Caroline bit her lip to stop from laughing, he would be able to tell though, even over the phone, "Really now? You mean you haven't forgotten me for some silly co-ed yet?" She could her him chuckle at her in reply.

"Do you really think I could forget you so easily darling?"

"Well I hope not, because I seriously have no problem flying six hundred miles to kick some ass if need be."

"That is not necessary love I promise I have yet to throw away all caution and take the first drunk sorority girl I meet, though it is only the second week of class so with chance I will find luck soon,"

"So not funny Nik," she scolded him. She knew he was kidding and it was common practice to joke between the two of them, but a small part of Caroline still worried they wouldn't make it.

"Don't worry Caroline, I see no one else but you," his cheesiness made her glow.

"Are you on your way to class? I hear traffic."

"Yes, why I registered for an 8:00 am class I do not know and fear I will regret very soon."

"Well you've been getting up for school this early for years, I don't think one more semester will kill you."

She felt his smile in his words, "I suppose not, I've just arrived at class and should probably go, but I call you later?"

"Sure, I'll call you before practice this afternoon," she heard a groan of protest and was ready to question until he spoke, "I am going to miss that uniform." Laughing she walked back to her car and waited until her door was shut to answer huskily, "well maybe if you're lucky I'll let you see it when you come back."

"Do not tease me Caroline," he replied softly, "I am about to sit through an hour of class and if I'm thinking about you in that little cheerleading getup my neighbor will begin to suspect I have an unhealthy fondness of economics."

She laughed as she pictured him in class in her mind, "Well I guess that would strike an odd first impression." She glanced at the dashboard as she started the car, 7:47, "Hey I need to get to school, I talk to you later ok?"

"Of course, I miss you Caroline," she felt pure elation as she heard the sincerity in his voice, "I love you." She took a deep breath and let the words sink in. Never in all her life did Caroline think she would ever hear a man say those words to her with such sincerity, but he been saying them for a months and she was beginning to wonder if she could ever live without him, the next year would be a test of her resolve. "I love you too."

She hung up the phone and headed to school. As she drove Caroline looked forward to the year to come, senior year to be exact. She was thrilled. She had a boyfriend who loved her and the best friends a girl could ask for. She was cheerleading captain and student body president. Absolutely nothing was going to bring her down this year. She had it all planned out, all the parties and events. What could possibly go wrong?

* * *

**AN: So this is chapter one. Shorter than I think most chapters will be, but its kind of a prologue. Thoughts? Comments are always appreciated, but lets be honest we don't always have the time. Until next time, Kisses!**

**-Gracia**


	2. Chapter 2

Friday June 21st, 2013 5:58 A.M.

Caroline's eyes opened and she sat straight up in bed. She no longer woke slowly in the morning, now when she opened her eyes to the rising sun she was up. With quiet steps she rose from the bare bed. There was nothing Caroline liked about it, as it was simply a place to sleep it was not personalized. Dull off white sheets lay beneath an equally boring dark blue comforter. She had decided there was no point in making herself feel at home here, as she wouldn't be here long.

With hush steps she made her way over to the bathrom and held the doorknob down as she closed it behind her. She had no desire to make too much noise and alert anyone that she was awake. Taking a moment to collect herself Caroline sat on the edge of the tub. She was rarely alone anymore and therefore relished in these quiet moments. Placing her hands in her lap she picked at a fray on her nightgown. The simple dress was just as dull as the room she had chosen to neglect. Caroline also noticed that she needed a manicure badly. Her nails were overgrown and chipped. If only her enemies could see her now.

They would think her defeated. Perhaps rejoice in a victory. Standing up in anger Caroline began to pace the small room. Why should they rejoice? Was doing this to her truly an accomplishment? Breaking her down bit by bit until there was nothing left, what was the point? What could they stand to gain? Perhaps her status, though she doubted anyone in the real world cared about high school drama the same way teenagers did. There must be another reason.

She had fought though. She had fought like hell and she wasn't done. She had not admitted defeat and would not. They had locked her up then proceeded to cut her off from her life, her friends, her family. Shaking her head Caroline did her best to clear her thoughts. They liked it when she appeared weak, they thought it meant they were winning. She knew she could probably escape if she played by their rules more, but she was Caroline Forbes damn it! She was not about to be submissive to anyone.

A sudden beeping of the alarm made her jump and place her heart on her chest. God even the sound of the damn alarm was boring. Turning the shower Caroline took a deep breath and prepared herself for another day in hell. She smiled to herself and imagined how she could make the day unfold. Why not make it an entertaining one?

**Just a little bit to see if there's interest in continuing this story. Let me know!**


End file.
